Tales of the Rays Wiki:Manual of Style
Welcome to the Tales of the Rays Wiki! If you're here, that means you're interested in helping us improve the wiki and helping other players. Thank you for that, you're the best! This page is here to help you get started contributing on the wiki. We'll aim to keep it as up-to-date as possible, but keep in mind that information may change as new things are added to the game and we adapt the wiki format to suit. This is just a starting point. When in doubt, copying the format used in recent edits by admins and moderators is always the best bet. = General = Contribution There are many ways to contribute to the wiki: *By creating new pages on the wiki, such as tutorials or in-game data. *By editing existing pages, both adding new information and correcting errors. *By giving suggestion to improve the wiki, like organization or different template presentations. *By giving information to wiki helpers if you don't want to edit the wiki yourself. Requirements You really don't need anything besides some spare time and the data you get from game. However, it's highly recommended to sign up on the Wiki since your public IP might appear otherwise, so be careful! Basic guidelines *Please keep the wiki as professional as possible. *If you have any doubts about anything, or questions/suggestions, just comment or send a message to a staff. *Mistakes are allowed! A wiki is a community-sourced project, and more contributors mean we can correct each others' errors. However, please keep the first point in mind and try to be as accurate as possible. If you are a long-time contributor with many errors, wiki staff may need to become strict with your edits. Source editor This wiki is only optimized for the use of the "source editor," so make sure you switch the editor default from the visual editor to the source editor. => On the fandom bar > Your image > My preferences > Editing > Preferred editor > Source Editor (optional: tick the "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary") = Pages = Page title General In order to standardize names for page creation, capitalize every important word in a page title (character names, country/town names, important adjectives, and so on). Example: Rita, Endless Heart, Yuri and Flynn's One-to-One Fight Page title name By preference, use the official EN translation. If it is not possible, take the closest JP translation. Ambiguous cases If two items have the same name, specify the item owner on the newer item to disambiguate. Example: Gladius and Gladius (Rutee) Move/Replace It is highly recommended not to move/replace any page to match EN translation. Leave that task to veteran users (100+ edits) or wiki staff. Templates General The wiki page works like a Lego building; we use a few templates to create a single page. Each template is independent of each other, but all of them are needed to construct a page properly. A page is generally made up of: Infobox > Core template (generally stats) > Specific templates (skills template, arte template, and so on) > Optional template (Obtention template, and so on) Existing template (with documentation) Here are the templates used in the wiki, sorted in order of use: * Character general page ** Infobox ** Stats Table (Core template) ** Story Table (Specific template) ** Strategy Table (Specific template) ** Obtention table (Optional template) * Weapon general page ** Infobox ** 1★ stats (Core template for 1★ weapon) ** 2★ stats (Core template for 2★ weapon) ** 3★ stats (Core template for 3★ weapon) ** 4★ stats (Core template for 4★ weapon) ** Obtention table (Optional template) ** Arte Table (Specific template for 3★ or above weapon) **[[Template:Weapon_Page/Skill_Table/1_Element | Skill Table (Specific template for single element 3★ or above weapon)]] **[[Template:Weapon_Page/Skill_Table/2_Elements| Skill Table (Specific template for two element 3★ or above weapon)]] **Skill Table (Previous template for 3★ or above weapon) *(This list is not complete, and further templates will be added at a later date!) Blogs The wiki lets you use the blog features to share whatever you want about the Tales of the Rays or Tales universe. You should not use the blog to: *Ask for help (use the Message Wall/Comment section) *Auto-promote anything, unless it's helpful to users (we may be strict about this!) *Experiment with modifications on the wiki (prefer ) *Flame or harass other users Message Wall The message wall allows users to interact with each other without bothering other users. You are responsible about what you write on this section. Feel free to thanks contributors! Additional help Basics wiki help can be found in the section.